My God
by luveli11
Summary: The children of 16 Greek Gods were sent to earth as babies. But, when they findout they must leave their old lives behind,they find love and hate and everything between. Two opposites find love, and nothing will be the same again. *NO WORRY ECLARE!*
1. Explanatory Chapter

During the period of time when the children were born, there was a war happening on Mount Olympus. The Gods/Goddesses thought it would be best to send their children to earth to live until the war ends. By the time they are either 6 or 7 years old, the war ends. The Gods/Goddesses see how happy their children are and keep them down on earth. Their adoptive parents know they're children of Gods/Goddesses. Zeus soon realizes that they are developing their powers, and sees that if their powers aren't noticed by age 18 they will go out of control. The children begin to sense that they are different, but never talk to their "parents" about it. They wonder for 10 years, trying to find their place. So, after they have all turned 16 years old, the children are told of their future. They are sent to a camp/school located in Toronto to learn how to control their powers, learn of their parents and meet the other soon to be Greek/Roman Gods. They will find love, hate, friendship, and everything in-between.


	2. WHAT!

**I know, you prob thought I was dead…. BUT HAVE NO FEAR! This is something I came up with, and it took A LOT of research and time, and that's why it took a week to work on. The plans are what tired me out the most. I would like to thank Jamster7. I read her story- 'Descendent of the gods' – and It inspired me! Also, HUGE thanks to Cinder3lla for all of her help!**

(Characters maybe OOC)

*Clare is the youngest of the children, and today is the day she finds out*

Clare's POV- New York-

I woke up and looked at the clock. It read 10:47 am. Yesterday was my big 16th birthday party, and it lasted until, like, 4:00 am. I was so happy when my parents gave me their gift. It was a silver BMW convertible!

Anyway, I felt my phone vibrate and wondered who would be texting me now? _Its prob one of my friends saying thank you for inviting them to the AMAZING party last night!_ I am the most popular in my school, so everybody that is anybody was at my party. I checked my phone and it was my mom:

_**Come down, sweaty. Your father and I need to talk to you about something. ~Mom **_

I groaned and got out of bed. I texted my mom, and told her I would be down in 10 minutes, because I needed to get dresses. I went into my closet and got my skinny jeans and my blue aeropostale shirt. I did my hair in a side braid with my side bangs clipped back. _Man, I look good for a girl that just woke up 10 minutes ago!_

I made my way downstairs, and my parents were sitting in the living room. The looked a little upset. _What did I do this time? _"Hey mom, dad. What's up?" I said feeling concerned. "Take a seat Clare. There's something we need to tell you" my dad said in a serious tone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Clare, your father and I need to tell you something" my mom said. I got a bit worried. "Are you guys getting a divorce? Did someone die?" I asked, flipping out at this point. "Clare, we need to tell you something that we've been wanting to tell you, but couldn't" my dad said.

"What is it?" I asked. "Clare, you were adopted went you were born, by us" my mom said. I looked at her is shock. _How am I adopted? _"Clare, there's more" my dad said. _Oh god, what next?_

"Clare, you are the daughter of 2 of the Greek Gods" my Mom said. I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe it. I was taught that they were just myths. I always felt as if I was different. I didn't feel like I was part of the family, or at least not enough. I began thinking about people never told me that I have my mother's eyes or my father's smile.

Than I thought about my eyes. They're purple, but I wear blue contacts, to make me seem normal. My mom had always told me it was because I was special. _I guess she was right!_

My "parents" went on, telling me that there are 10 other kids just like me, sent down to earth by our parents to protect us. "There's one more thing Clare" my dad added. _WHAT NOW! _"Yah…" I trailed off, feeling worried.

"Well, you are the youngest, and since you turned 16 yesterday, we must send you to a camp in Toronto. There, you and the 10 other children will learn of your futures and your powers. You're leaving in 2 days" my dad told me.

"WHAT! Dad! I have to leave my friends behind. What about school?" I asked, thinking about the face that I was being forced to leave. "You will be taught everything you need in the camp. No worry. The movers are coming tomorrow to get everything together. We leave in 2 days" my mom said.

"What do I tell my friends?" I asked. _How could I leave Adriane…..? Or Monica…..? _

"You will tell them that you are going to live with your aunt until college" my dad said. The world was spinning, when I realized this wasn't a dream. Im leaving!

No POV:

Everybody else reacted in their own ways.

In Chicago, Eli always knew there was something different about him, so it didn't faze him. Over in Philadelphia, Adam was pretty cool about it. He was sad that he had to leave, but didn't argue with his parents.

Fiona flipped in Phoenix. She loved her life there, and besides, most of her wardrobe was summer ware, and Toronto is FREEZING! Darcy was ok with everything. In San Diego, she had a bad past, and was happy to have a new start with new people.

Alli, well, let's just say her neighbors in Los Angeles thought there was an earthquake. Drew in Boston and Jenna in DC had futures in their towns. Drew with football and Jenna with music. They were sad to have to leave.

In Seattle, KC was very happy. He hated his life wanted to leave. Declan didn't mind either. He would miss the beautiful beaches Charlotte had to offer, but was alright with it.

Clare was the most upset. She had a great life in the big apple, and didn't want to have to leave. But, this made her feel special. Not another brunette in the big city.

**I hoped you guys like it! And sorry for not posting in a while. Busy busy busy!**

**I'll take 5 reviews for a new chapter! **

**~Paige**


	3. New Friends, NEW NAMES!

**OMG! It took me a week to write this! I really hope you guys like it! This chapter is over 2,000 words long! A few things first:**

**1. I forgot someone in the last chapter. My character, Nicolette, lives in Miami. She had the same reaction as Eli….. I wonder why (HINT HINT)**

**2. Clare is from East Hampton, not NYC***

**Now, I wanna respond to my reviews:**

**NCMSBear: thank you!**

**Princess Amy: thank you! That means a lot! And, yes, there will be sibling! **

**Ww: I will! Thanks for the encouragement!**

**Anon- I wanna hear your guesses! Either comment them or PM me!**

**Iluvmunroeli- thanks!**

**LuvIsInTheAir4Clare- thank you! You guys are amazing and it makes me wanna keep writing!**

**Kylieegirl- will do!**

**Cinder3lla: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP!**

**Again, to anyone who didn't review, THANK YOU! Middle school has been really hard (boy drama, friend drama, bitch drama) and the fact that there are people out there that will listen, it makes me happy!**

*I don't own Degrassi, The Lying Game, or any of the gods I use. But, I do own the rights to this quote: 'valentines day is just an excuse to watch the happy couples in your school walk down the halls hand-in-hand and mock the fact that ur lonley'

Clare's POV:

I had just gotten home my volleyball game. It was Friday, and today was my last day of school before I was shipped off to Canada. It's not fair! I live with these people for 16 years, and now im just supposed to pack up and leave!

I was sitting in my room with my best friends, Adrianne and Monica. The 3 of us have been best friends since kindergarten. Kenny Lund put paint in Monica's hair, and Adrianne and I taught him a lesson. The three of us have been inseparable since.

This would be the first thing I kept from them. I told them everything. Like when Nick Tuzzio kissed me behind the gym in the 7th grade. He told me never to tell anyone, but I told Adrianne and Monica.

"So, Clare, why are you going to your aunts?" Monica asked. _CRAP! _I didn't think they would ask why! _Great! Another lie to my best friends!_ "Truthfully Monica, I don't know. My parents just said I was going until I go off to college" I lied to them.

We sat and talked until dinner. They were eating over, because my "parents" felt bad, making me move away and all that stuff. After dinner, we watched our favorite show, 'The Lying Game'. Soon after, Adrianne's mom came to pick up her and Monica.

I hugged Monica, and felt a tear coming to my eye. When Adrianne looked at me, she was already in tears. Adrianne and I have known each other since we were born. This was really hard. We hugged and she whispered something in my ear. "Don't let anyone push you around in Toronto, got it?" she said. I smiled at her and she left.

I ran up to my room and looked out the window. I saw Monica and Adrianne hugging when Monica spoke. "She'll be ok, right Adrianne?" I wanted to run downstairs and tell them everything and never leave them. "Don't worry Monica. It's Clare we're talking about. She can do anything!" Adrianne said.

They got into the car, and soon enough, my best friends were gone.

_**NEXT DAY**_

My "mom" came in and told me it was time for me to get up and get ready. I went into my closet and got the last articles of clothing left in there. I was wearing my favorite American Eagle jeans, a yellow Forever 21 shirt/dress, my chestnut knit uggs, and my denim jacket. I put my hair in a clip and walked downstairs.

My "dad" was outside of our house putting the last of my stuff in the car. He walked in and saw what I was wearing. He looked at me with a questioning look, probably cause I was dressed so nice. "If I'm going to have to meet 10 new people from all over the US, I want to look my best" I told him coldly.

I understand, he was my dad for 16 years, but he's not my real dad. My real dad is some God that lives on a mountain in Europe.

After 411.154 miles, we finally made it to the camp. My "parents" checked me in and we said our goodbyes. Someone from the camp went and got my stuff while I made my way to my new home.

I walked in and saw that there was a living room, full kitchen, and a hangout room. I made my way down the hallway to the rooms. Each room had a whiteboard, saying who was staying in which room.

_Eli, Adam, Drew… no….. Fiona, Darcy, Jenna….. no… Declan and KC….. NO! Alli, Nicolette, CLARE! Found it!_

I walked into the room and saw two girls, _who I am assuming are my roommates, _listening to music on the bed. They hadn't noticed me until I cleared my throat. One of the girls lowered the music, and they looked at me in confusion. "Hi, I'm Clare" I said, breaking the silence.

The two girls were very pretty. One girl was small, but looked like she could break necks. She had chocolate skin, jet black hair, and big brown eyes. She was wearing an orange top, tucked into a floral skirt. The other girl had fair skin, brown curly hair, and big green eyes. She seemed sweet, but bitchy at the same time. She was wearing grey skinny jeans, a purple tank, and a leopard jacket.

"Hi Clare. I'm Alli" said the dark skinned girl. "And this is Nicolette" Alli continued, motioning to the girl sitting on the bed. We exchanged smiles and I set my stuff down on the open bed. We began to talk and I could already tell we were going to be good friends.

Alli told us that she had lived in Los Angeles, with an older "brother" named Sav who is 18 and a younger "sister" named Melaka who is 12. She is a very hipper girl, and gets what she wants. She loves to flirt and have fun.

Nicolette was almost the exact opposite. She lived in Miami with 2 older "brothers" named Ethan, 19, and John, 20. She is very laid back and easy going. She is really nice.

I told them that I was an only child, and about my competitive volleyball playing. I told them about life in East Hampton- the shopping, the late nights, the beaches, _the boys! OHH how I love those boys! _I even told them about Adrianne and Monica.

We continued to talk for another 2 hours when a lady came into our room telling us to come with her. We followed her to the living room, where we saw 8 other people sitting on the couches. The lady stood in front of all of us, as Alli, Nicolette, and I took our seats.

"Welcome!" the women said. "My name is Jessica Romano. Now I must take attendance, just so we know that everyone that needs to be here, is here, and anyone that shouldn't be here, isn't!" Jessica smiled at us.

"Alliah Bhandari?" Jessica said, and Alli raised her hand and said, "It's Alli." Jessica handed her an envelope, and said "No one open these until I say so" she continued. "Coyne, Declan?" A boy with brown sorta shaggy hair and blue eyes raised his hand. He was wearing a blue polo and beige shorts. She handed him an envelope too. "Coyne, Fiona?" Jessica continued. A girl with semi-curly dark brown hair and the same blue eyes raised her hand. She wore light blue shorts, a long sleeve floral shirt, a skin vest, and fishnets. She was handed an envelope.

"Edwards, Clare?" Jessica called my name, and I raised my hand and was handed an envelope. "Edwards, Darcy?" she said. I looked over to a girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She had on blue skinnies, a purple tank and a peach short jacket. We looked at each other for a minute, and then Jessica handed her an envelope and began calling other names.

"Guthrie, Kirk Cameron?" she said, and some of the guys began to laugh. A guy with dirty blonde Justin Bieber hair, hazel eyes, and a hat raised his hand and was handed an envelope. He was wearing jeans and a tee. "It's KC" he told us. "Jones, Nicolette?" Nicolette took her envelope and sat back down. Jessica called another name.

"Middleton, Jenna?" A girl with blue eyes and blonde hair raised her hand. She wore pink skinnies and a black shirt that said 'Song Bird'. She received an envelope as well. "Torres, Adam?" Jessica said. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes raised his hand, and received an envelope. She wore a grey long sheeve shirt and a plaid shirt over it with baggy jeans and a beanie.

"And finally, Torres, Andrew" she finished. A guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes looked up. He was wearing jeans and a blue and black plaid shirt. "The names Drew" he told us, and Jessica handed him an envelope.

"Oh," Jessica said,"Sorry, I skipped someone. Goldsworthy, Elijah?" she said. A guy with raven hair and sparkling green eyes looked up. "Call me Eli" he said. _He's beautiful! _He wore black skinnies, a grey shirt and a black vest.

Jessica began to tell us about the war happening during our births _blah blah blah! _It finally come time for us to open our envelopes. "Ok, everyone read their cards out loud, starting with Alli. Now, remember, if you and another person have the same mom and/or dad, you are siblings." She said.

Alli opened her envelope and began to read it aloud. "Alexandra- Daughter of Eros and Aphrodite, god and goddess of love" Alli looked confused. "My names Alli, not Alexandra" she said. "Well, the names you have are the names your adoptive parents gave you. Your real names are inside the envelopes" Jessica elaborated. Alli made an "O" with her mouth, and Declan began to read.

"Braxton- Son of Kronos, god of agriculture, and Hera, Goddess of Women" he said. Then came Fiona. "Paige **(A/N: I just had to put my name in there)**- Daughter of Kronos, god of agriculture, and Hera, goddess of women?" she said, more like a question. "Ah," Jessica said, "we have a set of twins amongst us." Declan and Fiona looked at each other. After time, you could tell they were twins.

Now, it was my turn. "Adele- Daughter of Zeus, god of the sky, and Athena, goddess of wisdom" Jessica smiled and clapped. I looked confused, and so did the rest of the people in the room. "Your highness" she said. I looked at her again, still very confused. "You are the daughter of Zeus, king of the gods! You will become queen of the gods" she told me. I didn't know what to feel. _Happy, confused, SCARED! _Darcy then opened her envelope. "Olympia- Daughter of Chronos, keeper of time, and Athena, goddess of wisdom" I looked at Darcy, realizing we were sisters. "Oo! Sisters!" Jessica said.

It was silent, do Eli decided to read his. "Blade- Son of Hades, god and king of the underworld, and Persephone, goddess of spring and queen of the underworld" he said. KC decided to step in after. "Payton- Son of Ares, god of war, and Demeter, goddess of harvest" he said.

Then, Nicolette went. "Vega- daughter of Hades, god and king of the underworld, and Persephone, goddess of spring and queen of the underworld" she said. Eli and Nicolette looked at each other, realizing they were twins. _You can totally see it!_

Then came Jenna. "Selena- Daughter of Apollo, god of music, and Artemis, the virgin goddess" she smiled. After her came Adam. "Colton- Son of Hermes, the messenger god, and Gaia, goddess of nature." He smiles, and finally Drew went.

"Duncan- Son of Poseidon, god of the sea, and Gaia, goddess of nature" he said. "Cool, Adam, were brothers!" Drew continued. As he said that, Jessica stood in the front of us again. "Since you were either 6 or 7 years old, have any of you been experiencing strange things happening?" Jessica asked. We all raised our hands. "Good" she said, "that means you will develop your powers quite nicely. Now listen, I will read off your powers" she said.

"Clare- mind control, reading minds, and telekinesis. Eli and Nicolette- fire and heat. Adam- speed. Fiona- shape shifting. Darcy- freezing time. Alli- making people tell their true feelings. Drew- water control. Jenna- healing. KC- change the weather. And Declan- Invisibiltiy. Any questions?" Jessica finished.

"Well, I never understood why we needed to packup our lives and come here" I told Jessica. "Well, Clare, you guys have been developing your power for about 10 years, and if you don't learn how to use them, they will go out of control" she told me. We all nodded and Jessica told us that we would need to.

**I hopes you guys liked the pairing of the gods, the names, and the siblings (I kept them basic). I'm sorry that there hasn't been any drama, but you guys need this information to understand this story.**

**I'm gonna be posting the detail sheet after this so it's a bit easier, if you need it! Keep reading!**

**~Paige**


End file.
